


Giochi Potabile

by TheCosmicOwl7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicOwl7/pseuds/TheCosmicOwl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The House of Hapsburg is throwing a ball and Italy is receiving some unwanted flirtations by England. When she is suddenly no where to be found, Holy Rome finds her in a shockingly intoxicated state beneath the table! Holy Roman Empire finds he can never say no to Italy, especially not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giochi Potabile

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild Smut, Substances(if that bothers anyone?)   
> Title Translated: Drinking Games

This was the longest night that Holy Rome has ever had to endure.

It was amusing, at first, to see his dear Feli’s frustrated expression as Mr. Kirkland followed her as a lost puppy would but it quickly got annoying as Mr. Kirkland kept calling out 'Miss Vargas' every few seconds interrupting every conversation in the room. While the food was exemplary the conversation was less welcomed as Italy swooned over the romantic image of a man she only met as a child. Holy Rome was close to befriending Mr Kirkland over the dislike of Spain's hold on Italia’s attentions. Thank god for having Prussia's antics to distract him before he went to such desperate measures!

The evening was ending in disaster as Prussia, Hungary, and Mr. Austria were upset over a little bit of snow and England was running around like a headless chicken trying to find Italy. Knowing Feli she was probably hiding under the pretense of doing something private in the bathroom and will not come out until England is gone.

However the little emerald green material and lace frills leaking out from under the table and quiet giggling told Holy Rome otherwise. He looked to see Belgium trying to calm everyone down and knew they would all be very well distracted, he went down on his knees and pulled the tablecloth up.

"I thought you said you were too old to be playing under tables," he teased.

"Ludwig!" Italy cried out with a giggle, her eyes were bright and her tanned cheeks were pink. Hang on did she just call him Ludwig? His Christian name? "Oh Ludwig, you were right, why are you always right? It's as if you're a fortune teller!"

"No, I am always right," he said swiftly. "Now what are you doing under here?"

Italy placed a finger on her lips, "Shh!" she hissed. "I'm hiding from the creepy guy, Mr… oh what's his name? what is his name? Begins with an E...Eyebrows? Mr. Eyebrows! Yes I'm hiding from him and all of his Miss Vargasing’ he keeps doing. Not to mention Mr. Austria ordering me around! So very annoying and irritating, I just wanted my land back so I danced with him once and now he's following me everywhere!" she sighed the last part, sloppily resting her soft cheek on her fist, pouting adorably "I would have rather danced with you, but you were busy talking to the nobles"

"Feli, are you drunk?" Holy Rome asked feeling his mouth drop open.

Feli has never drunk more than a glass of wine in the kitchen with the other maids. To see her so wild with drink was an unusual and rather shocking sight. She nodded, scooting away to invite him under the table with her. Blushing Holy Rome complied, dipping under the long, satin tablecloth to sit beside her. 

"Shh, Shh, don't tell Mr. Austria," she whispered wiggling closer to Ludwig so her face was right up by his. He could smell the drink on her breath. "I was playing a game."

"A game?" he repeated.

"Yes, to drink every time Mr. Eyebrows says Miss Vargas and another when Mr. Austria yells for me," Feli said as if it was the wisest thing to say. She even nodded proudly at her statement. "It has all been great fun."

"Italy!" Holy Rome winced at the sound of Austria's shouting. Before he could stop her, Italy took another cheerful, giggling swig out of her drink, much to his dismay. 

"Feli, you must not let Austria see you like this, it will anger him. You must come with me at once and we will fetch you a glass of water before calling for the carriage to take you home. I will see you home safely."

"Oh Roma~!" Feli cried out looking at him as if he was something brand new and impressive. It was rather unnerving. But nothing tonight would shock and unnerve him as much as Italy’s next action did.

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and hauled him even closer to her and suddenly kissed him! He would never think Italy would do such a thing. While he had dreamt of such things he would never even thought Italy would dream of such things as well. And yet here she was kissing him furiously and fast not giving him a proper chance to respond. He could taste the mix of wine and a few other spirits on her lips and he could hear her moan and...

"Ve~," she mumbled as she pulled away from him, "Let's go somewhere more private." She whispered against his lips while an un-welcomed arousal rushed south. 

"Feli…that's er…that's not-" He stammered. He was sure his face was likely causing him blood loss, for his face and his nether regions were demanding more blood than he was sure his young body had to offer.

"Just kiss me Roma~" Her voice was laden thick with her accent while she crawled into his lap, placing inviting kisses down his neck. He could never deny his Italy anything and due to the haze in his brain, the tempting smell of her perfume and her soft lips, Holy Rome happily complied with her request. How could he resist her? It was surely impossible. 

"As you wish, my lady" He whispered pressing a kiss to her soft, tempting lips. He timidly began to allow his hands to explore her, spreading over the arched expanse of her back, feeling the soft lacey fabric wrinkle beneath his curious hands. She moaned and wriggled in his grasp, making delightful little noises as he reached around to cup her breast in his hand. Pulling away Holy Rome remembered that Italy was a lady "May I touch you there…" He asked, ever the gentlemen.

She kissed him again and smiled against his lips. "I trust you Roma~" She whispered, clasping one hand over his and sliding under the fabric of her dress, allowing his access to her breast. He shuddered as she leaned to the side of him, giving him access to the long, soft expanse of her neck and beautifully defined jawline. "It's okay" He felt hot breath tickle his earlobe "I've wanted this Roma~, Don't hesitate" she whispered huskily nibbling his earlobe. He was unbearably hard now and feeling her perk bottom grind against it was making him loose control. Making him forget that they were still under a table, that all around them were other countries, politicians and ladies and gentlemen of all the Hapsburg monarchies. He was sure that they would gasp at such a display, gossip and whisper, slander the good name of his Italy if they found her in such a state, with him, the Holy Roman Empire. He was embarrassed to admit to himself that the fear of being caught only heightened his arousal. He kneaded the soft flesh of her breast beneath his palm and she mewled, biting her lip and burying her sweet face into his jacket. He closed his eyes, blindly grazing his thumb over her perk nipples, relishing in the noises she made as he continued his ministrations. 

"H-Holy Roma~" She was writhing now, shuddering gasps emitting from her sweet lips, which he swallowed with passionate kisses. 

"Italia" he sighed "Oh Italia" 

"Roma~" She gasped. He knelt lower, his face reaching her tempting, perk breasts. Leaning forward, Holy Rome began to push the fabric of her dress and apron away from his goal and placed hot kisses to the skin of her cleavage. She ground her hips against his throbbing member, throwing him over the edge. He pressed his mouth against hers firmly, capturing their shared moans and then shifting his attention back to her breasts. His tongue darted out to flick one of the perk buds, adoring her soft pleas for more. A string of hurried words in Italian tore past her lips as he snaked his hand up her thigh, pushing the fabric up the smooth flesh as his curious hands mapped previously uncharted territories. This was wrong, he knew. This was improper, he was aware. This was less than what she deserved, he thought. But despite his thoughts he was acting on a borderline animalistic instinct to have more of her. All he'd ever wanted was her. His other goals and aspirations were trivial in comparison with his desire to finally call Italy his own. To call her his equal, companion, his lover.

"Italia" He sighed, pushing her gently away "I'm happy for this…but if we are ever to go any further, I'd prefer it to be special… you deserve to be wed and rather than doing such things under a table, I'd prefer to take you some where more amiable…"

"Ve~" She hiccuped "Really?"

"Yes," He said, averting his eyes from her breasts "You'll get nothing but the truth from me" 

"Oh Roma~" She swooned. Before Holy Rome could react Italy drunkenly lunged at him, kissing him passionately on the mouth, causing him to flop backwards. There was only a moment for him to realize that the tablecloth was no longer shielding them from the rest of the party before he sensed all the eyes of the gathering on both him and Italy. He froze, eyes wide and cheeks flushed and with Italy equally horrified on his chest. 

There was a gasp and Holy Rome looked back to see the whole party staring at them in shock, Mr Austria looked horrified, Ms. Hungary looked on the pair with excitement, England looked furious, Prussia for some reason looked smug, while everyone else was just confused.

"Oh my poor Italia!"

"You and Italy?"

"What is that idiot doing under the table!"

"Italy and Holy Rome, oh how wonderful!"

"Nice going little Bruder!"

"Oh my! You must marry Holy Rome and Italy at once, we do not want the rest of Europe knowing about this kiss!"

"Oh my!"

"Well I never! I thought Feli and perhaps Spain, this is absurd."

"Oh my!"

Holy Rome decided he would be able to play his own private drinking game. A drink every time England scowled in his direction, two drinks every time Hungary and France went on how unexpected and wonderful it was, and three drinks every time Belgium said "Oh my!".

He would be a very drunk young man indeed.

***************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so dirty...Oh well-in this story they're around 16 or 17 (In appearance) So yeah. The time period does not correspond with the pairs given physical age in the series but MY FIC MY RULES :D. The year is 1792 and the ball room is gettin' steamy as fuq.   
> Holy Rome is such a gentleman and shit. Gotta love it. Also, I guess you could say I did the HRE=Germany theory thing here but in my opinion...it's not really even a theory to be disputed, it's historical fact. Also my family christmas party inspired this fic...if you remove the smut.   
> For those of you who didn't know:
> 
> France is not in the House of Hapsburg so this negates my attempt at uniting history with smut. Oh well. Yes, France was at this party, only because-----FUCK IT------BECAUSE I CAN. To be fair, there was a time where France would have done filthy things to be apart of this gang.  
> Basically The house of Hapsburg is a party where everyone is invited except for France (Unless you consider the Carolingian period, during the reign of Charlemagne). It's kinda funny. It's like Holy Rome is handing out candy canes to everyone in the class except for france . 
> 
> "Oh two for your Italy! You go Italy! And none for Herr France. Bye"
> 
> Hence why I wrote every major member of the house of Hapsburg into this story. The only one who wasn't really in the crew were England and France, but England tried having diplomatic relations with the HRE and even tried to save the HRE when it was disolved by France in 1806. Finding that was impossible England, Prussia, Austria and Spain all constructed the German empire! Long story short this was made possible by diplomatic and tactical genius Bismarck, A Prussian politician who combined over 27 German states in the short period of ten years. Yeah. He's kinda the shit. I also just butchered that explanation but oh well. It's late. This seems to be a habit of mine, writing ramblings at 3 in the morning. 
> 
> So the HRE is sorta just a painfully un-unified GERMAN Empire. Yup. There you have it children. It's him mofos. it's him. No it does not take away from Germany's character. I think it only makes it deeper and more complicated. Thats not even an argument. It's more of a statement.
> 
> Also when Italy says "I just wanted my land back" She's talking about desiring her freedom from Austria. It's known as Italia Iridente(sp?).  
> Italy wasn't as okay with being Austria's bitch as he/she was in the animated series. Even Hungary rebelled against him in the 1840s but the rebellions were squashed by the mighty hand of Austria. He was sorta like "If anyone asks, you fell down the stairs" and it took until the 1860s for both Italy and Hungary to successfully regain their vital regions from the crushing dominance of Austria. So yeah. Italy made attempts to gain freedom and was eventually helped out by countries like England and the allies in world war one because not all of northern Italy was restored to the italians, even after Reunification, Austria was still trying to stick his foot up Italy's ass.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
